Before Pancakes
by wooedatlast
Summary: A smutty fluffy piece about an early snowy morning with Captain Swan. Obviously I don't own the show or make money off of this but please tell me if you like it! Thanks for reading.


It looked like February was off to a sweet start as this Sunday morning had brought a new snowfall. The snow was reflecting the sunlight which flooded the room. There wouldn't be any sleeping in for Killian with that sunshine. He caressed her newly protruding belly through the satin camisole. He saw a familiar twitch in her nose as she began to wake. So he whispered into her ear. "Time to wake up love." His voice was low almost gravelly from sleep and desire.

"Why?" Emma mumbled shutting her eyes with more force against the light.

"Because I miss you." He breathed softly into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her lobe. "So I can make love to my gorgeous wife." He said before taking her ear lobe into his mouth and then moving his mouth slowly down her neck. He brought the skin of her neck into his mouth with enough suction and force that he knew she would have proof of their encounter for the next few days.

"Aw baby." Emma moaned as he continued his work. "Five more minutes?" She tried to barter but her body had betrayed her longing. He had already slid his hand lower down her body enjoying the feel of her red satin. He could feel the moisture pooling in her sex as he grazed it.

"You sure you'd rather sleep?" The inflection in his voice matched the teasing of his fingers. Emma arched back into him as he slowly brought a digit close to her entrance. There wasn't an audible response so Killian pressed her further. He wondered how she smelled like heaven even first thing in the morning. "You smell like paradise love. I don't know how you do that." He lavished more kisses on her neck dipping down to reach her shoulder. His fingers running over her slit slowly. "How can you taste so sweet this early? Can you feel how badly I want you love?" He shifted his hips to push his hardness even closer to her.

"Please baby." Emma begged and her answer confused Killian. He didn't know if she was begging for sleep or him.

"Please what? Tell me what you want." He tried to clarify having stopped his attempts to goad her into passion. Emma drove him wild with desire but he didn't forget himself. He wouldn't disrespect her wishes.

"Please don't stop." Emma said breathlessly. She turned so that she was facing her erotic tormentor. She crashed her mouth onto his almost bruising her lips with the force. She pressed her hands against his chest feeling the strong hard muscles of her husband's torso. The flesh she found there reminded her of massage stones so firm and warm. A part of her still couldn't believe he was real. She broke their kiss to express to him. "You know I want you." She worked her hands around the waistband of his boxers and started to push them down.

"It doesn't ever hurt to hear you say that my love. I need you." He said hurriedly pushing his boxers off his legs and creating space from his wife briefly to throw them off of the bed. He guided her gently to her back. Killian drank the sight of her in as if he had been stranded in the Sahara and she was a cold glass of water. She gave off a distinct radiance even with the haze of sleep still in her eyes. He brought his hands to roam over her curves as he admired his beauty. How could she really be his beautiful wife? He was more convinced each day she was his soulmate. Before he met Emma he thought the concept was just a lie used to propagate royalty and magic back in the enchanted forest. But she complemented every part of him that mattered. Not just in the bedroom. He didn't know another phrase that better described their kindred spirits.

Killian bent down grabbing her left nipple in his mouth. He worried the taught bud with his tongue as Emma reveled in his affections. The moans escaping her lips caused more blood to pulse through his erection.

"Please baby." Emma begged reaching her hands to join them. Killian couldn't disguise the smirk that came from watching her struggle to possess him overcome by her desire.

"No rushing luv." Killian playfully chided as he pinned her hands above her head with his left before repositioning himself. Then at a tortuously slow pace he slid into her.

Emma's face contorted from her need and it fed into Killian's pleasure. He felt her drawing him in deeper as he finished his first thrust. "That's it luv." He clenched his teeth as her inner muscles began to clamp on his thickness. The sensation sent waves of pleasure through them both. "Yes, baby you're soaking me." He took her mouth in a passionate kiss as he began to pick up speed pumping into her wantonly.

Drawing more moans from Emma as he increased speed with each thrust. The sounds brought Killian close to his climax but he fought it as Emma dug her nails into his back. She was meeting his thrust with her hips grinding in a sultry clockwise motion against him. She sheathed him like a gloved hand and the sensations were consuming Killian. He pulled away from her mouth and brought his hand down to stroke her throbbing bud trying to push her into ecstasy. He could feel her start to spasm after a few synchronized strokes.

"Cum for me luv. I want to feel you shake for me." He rasped his voice gruff from exertion and lust. The raw desire evident in his words helped her reach her orgasm. Her body unleashed the familiar ripples and clenches that guaranteed his release wasn't far behind. He followed her almost immediately.

When they both came down from their stupor he turned to her and lovingly he took her hand. He brought his hand to place Emma's hand over his heart while moving his own hand over hers. Their rhythms began to sync. "Together always."

"Always." Emma said the conviction in his voice made her blush. "You're better than breakfast in bed." She hinted at him.

"Pancakes and bacon babe?" He kissed her quickly throwing off the covers shortly after.

"Please and juice?" Emma said supporting her weight on her elbows.

"Of course, I hope you get some good sleep."

"Oh I definitely will now." Emma murmured turning back to her pillow. Killian snatched his boxers from the floor. He grinned at how casually seductive she was as she lay there almost begging to be taken again. He resisted so she could rest and headed to the kitchen.

There was no rush with breakfast as Killian knew Emma would be knocked out for at least another hour. The pregnancy and stress of the past few months were taking a slight toll on her. Killian did everything he could to counter it but he was only human. They had the rest of their lives to look forward to with baby Liam.


End file.
